During the production of oil and gas, either in the field or at processing plants, natural gas and/or other flammable process gases are often consumed using a flare, burner or incinerator. Heat may be dissipated as a result of combustion through hot gases in the stack vented out to the environment. Flares, burners and incinerators are used in other applications, as well.